ZipLine
by rika08
Summary: Ok, so this is my extended snippet from the zipline scene. So it snaps while D.G., Cain, and Toto are still on it. who cut it? and what awaits them at the bottom of the gorge? Tiny, itty bitty bit of DGCain in the end. RR pleaze!
1. Chapter 1

"This may be the wrong time to mention it, but I'm afraid of heights!" Glitch yelled as Raw pushed him. Glitch grasped the zip-line for his life.

Raw took off on the zip-line after Glitch. He soared over the gorge. Although he was quite frightened, he knew not to show it while the Longboats were near by. Raw landed gracefully on the ground after Glitch.

Across the gorge, D.G. readied herself. She gripped the pulley tightly. From the bushes, and army of Longboats ambushed them. They quickly surrounded Cain, D.G., and Toto.

Cain, with jumped onto the platform behind D.G. and pushed her, "Move it Deeg!" He turned to the small dog on the ground, "Come on mutt!"

Toto jumped into Cain's arms. Zero lunged onto the platform and Cain kicked off over the gorge. Zero turned to the Longboats angrily and took a blade from one of them. He turned to the cable and sliced the line.

Midair over the gorge, Cain looked at the whimpering dog, "You shape-shift and I swear I'll drop you!" The line snapped. Cain, D.G., and Toto fell from the line.

The line fell against the side of the gorge. D.G. hit the gorge full force with her arm, snapping her bones into pieces. She screamed from the pain and her grip was lost off the pulley.

From below, Cain could hear D.G.'s impact. He raised his head in time to see D.G. falling past him. Toto barked loudly. "Deeg grab the line!"

D.G. quickly grabbed the line. Her hand burned as she continued to fall. Just before the line ended, D.G. came to a stop. Her hand throbbed and her arm seared in pain, hanging lifelessly against her body.

Cain looked below, praying D.G. had grabbed the line in time. He released his breath, not realizing he was holding it. She hung below him, nearly fifty feet from him, but at least hundreds above the rushing water.

"Deeg, are you alright?" Cain asked.

D.G. looked up, "Yeah, but I think my arms broken!"

Cain winced at the thought of D.G.'s arm. The sound of her impact replayed through his mind._ She can't hold onto the line with one hand._ Cain looked at Toto, "You think you can climb to the top?"

Toto barked and shape-shifted back. "We'll get you two up before you know it." He started climbing up towards the top.

"Glitch, you and Raw need to start pulling the line up!" Cain yelled.

"Is everyone alright?" Glitch asked.

"Not exactly. Start pulling!" Cain replied. He immediately began feeling the line rise. He was surprised to know that Glitch and Raw had that much strength combined. Cain looked back down at D.G. D.G. was looking below them, into the gorge.

"Don't look down kid!" Cain called.

D.G.'s head immediately shot up. "I don't know how long I had hold onto the line Cain."

"Hang on kiddo. I'm coming down to you." Cain called. He loosened his grip and began sliding down towards D.G.

By now, Toto had reached to top. The line was rising more quickly. However, now seemed to notice the line was breaking at the top. Each thread of the line were slowly coming apart.

Cain hung several feet above D.G. now. His hand hung nearly two inches above her hand. "Grab my hand Deeg."

With her broken arm, D.G. reached for Cain's hand. She stretched her fingers as far as they would go, but she still came up short. "I can't reach." Slowly D.G. started to panic.

"Don't give up D.G. Reach!" Cain lowered himself again. They were nearly to the top of the gorge edge.

D.G. inhaled deeply. She reached up once more. Their fingers touched. Cain tried to grasp D.G.'s hand. His hand grabbed hold of D.G.'s broken hand, causing her to wince.

"D.G.! Cain!" Glitch cried.

Cain looked up. The line snapped again. Cain and D.G. both lost their grip and plummeted towards the rushing water. D.G. hit the water hard. It immediately captured her in its tight force and pushed her down the river. D.G. surfaced and gasped for air.

"Cain!" D.G. called. But her voice was drowned by the roaring water. Her body slammed into the rocks. D.G. tried to grasp one, but the water pushed her too quickly. The suction below her dragged D.G. back under the water.

The freezing temperature numbed her body, making it harder for D.G. to move. The water pushed at her, forcing her in one direction. She slammed into more rocks, remaining underwater. Her lungs burned for air.

D.G. found to bottom of the river. She pushed off, aiming for the surface. Her eyesight blurred rapidly. She could feel herself slipping out of consciousness. As she broke through to the surface, D.G. was enveloped in a bright light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

D.G.'s eyes slowly fluttered open. For a brief few seconds, her vision was blurred. When her vision cleared, D.G. realized she was lying on her back, staring up at the lightening sky. The darkness was fading fast.

Sitting upright, D.G. realized how injured she was. Her back seared in pain. D.G. lowered herself back onto the ground. She rolled onto her stomach carefully. Beyond her broken arm, her forearm bore several lacerations. Her left leg had been cut by a rock, and still bled. D.G. realized her head had struck a rock while she was unconscious. She found several cut on her right hand and all over her body.

Painfully, D.G. climbed to her knees. Her eyes fell upon the calmer water. D.G. pulled herself to the edge and began cleaning her injuries. As she cleaned herself, something caught her eye.

Not three feet from her, on the same flat rock D.G. sat on, was an object. The very state if the object made D.G.'s heart stop. Sitting not three feet from her was Cain's hat, partially covered in blood.

D.G. lifted the hat off the rock. The blood dripped from the hat, onto the rock. The sight made D.G. cringe. She looked back out at the water and along the ridge. But she saw no one around her.

"Cain!" D.G. called. Her voice was barely heard by her own ears. D.G. tried to clear her throat. Her throat burned and she did so. "Cain!"

The only reply was the water beside her.

"Ok D.G., think about this. One, you fell off a cliff and into the rapids. Two, you're hurt badly. Three, you have no idea where you are. Four, you have no idea where everyone else is. Five, no one even knows you're alive." D.G. told herself.

She nodded and smirked, "Wonderful situation Deeg." She looked back at the water. The mist sprayed her injured body.

_Follow the water back!_ D.G. though. D.G. put Cain's hat on her head and stood. Slowly, D.G. began limping towards the higher portion of the gorge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first, walking wasn't bad for D.G. But soon she began to need her hand for balance. As she climbed up towards the top, D.G. realized, she'd be an easy target for the Longboats, should any be around.

D.G. grabbed the next ledge and pulled herself up. She swung her good leg over the edge and rolled onto the ledge. Her arm scraped the ledge, sending a massive amount of pain through her arm. D.G. clamped her jaw shut, to keep from screaming. She lay on her back for a few minutes, once her arm stopped hurting, D.G. sat up and continued climbing.

Standing, D.G. walking until she had to grab the next ledge. She grabbed the edge. From above her, D.G. heard a rustling. She pulled back her hand, only to have someone grab it. She was pulled up onto the next ledge.

D.G. found herself face to face with Zero. He held her hand in his tight grasp. Pure terror spread through D.G.'s body quickly. She tried her best not to show it in her face. His cold, heartless eyes stared down at her bright blues eyes.

"Well, well. You survived the fall." Zero said.

D.G. pulled her hand from Zero's grasp.

Zero grabbed D.G.'s broken arm and pulled her to her feet roughly. "Which is more then I can say for you friend Cain."

A spark of anger ignited in D.G. She lashed out at Zero, punching him square in the jaw. "You-" A second Longcoat came up behind D.G. and held her back. He gagged her mouth shut with a cloth.

Zero regained himself from D.G.'s unexpected punch. He looked back at her, grabbing her cheek roughly, and he pulled her closer. "Her Mistress wants you back unharmed. Should your attitude not improve, I may lie to her about apprehending you."

"Sir."

"What is it?" Zero turned to another Longcoat and let go of D.G.

"We've lost too much light to travel."

"Then set up camp." Zero turned back to D.G. He smiled darkly, "Her Mistress wants us to be careful with you."

D.G glared at him. The Longcoat holding D.G. dragged her from Zero. D.G. staggered after him, nearly falling to her knees.

"A shame though." Zero called after D.G "I was looking forwards to killing Cain again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own Tin Man.

Ok, so what do you think?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

D.G. sat against the trunk of a tree. Her hands bound behind her back, still gagged. She starred at Zero, who stared back at her. They remained in constant glares since she had been tied to the tree.

Within a few hours, D.G. began feel the extent of her previous incident throughout her body. D.G. leaned against the tree, still keeping her glare on Zero. She smiled at a thought that crossed her mind.

_He would be this smug if I wasn't injured. I'd show him a thing or two._ She thought.

Zero stood, "Try to rest, we leave at the first suns rising." He retreated into his tent.

D.G. sighed to herself. She leaned her head against the tree and closed her eyes. _Ok, think Deeg. How can you get away?_ The voices of her friends trickled into her thoughts. She could clearly picture Glitch, _You're injured. You can't fight your way out. _Her eyes trailed to Cain's hat on one of the guards. Cain's voice said another statement. _Worry about getting free. Then worry about the guards._ Then Toto, _Concentrate D.G. Focus._

_The ropes! Concentrate on the ropes!_ D.G. thought. She focused all her energy on the ropes. Slowly, but surely, the ropes fell off D.G.'s wrists and onto the forest floor.

As much as D.G. wished, she couldn't let her arms drop. The guards would know for sure. D.G. looked at the surrounding guards. Two stood nearby. The next one on duty stood at the other end of the camp. If she were quiet, no one but the first two guards would know.

D.G. closed her eyes and focused her thoughts. From behind the guards, a large log struck each one. The noise from their fall blended in with the rushing gorge. D.G quickly stood and slid behind the tree.

Starting slowly, D.G began limping away from the tree. She grabbed Cain's hat and limped right into the bushes. Not wanting to press her luck, D.G. pushed her body to go faster. They would know she was gone before morning. If she was lucky, she could some distance between them.

_Where are you guys?_ D.G. asked herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I own nothing.

I know this one was short, but the last chapter will make up for it.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the furious Zero roared through D.G.'s ears. Only hours ago she had escaped. Now the Longboats had regained her trial. D.G. limped, slower than usual. Her leg and arm screamed in pain. D.G.'s pass had slowed dramatically to a weak limp.

"Find her you incompetent fools!" Zero ordered. His voice was closer.

D.G. leaned her body against a nearby tree. Looking around at her surroundings, D.G. found the terrain sloped down. If she wasn't careful, D.G. would roll until it evened out.

"Sir, I think we found her!"

D.G.'s head wiped around. Sure enough, the Longboats were heading for D.G. Thinking quickly; D.G. grabbed onto the nearest branch and pulled herself into the tree. She continued to climb higher up into the tree. D.G. could hear the first of the Longboats reaching the tree, beginning to follow.

The higher D.G. climbed, the weaker the branches became. Several times, D.G. avoided weak branches, wasting time. D.G. looked below her, breathing heavily, the Longboats were gaining speed. They would have her in their reaches.

Suddenly, D.G.'s branch snapped. D.G. plummeted from the tree. Her body slammed against branches, causing many to break. Other times her body ricochet off and hit the next branch. She landed on the ground hard.

Before the Longboats could grab her, D.G. was on her feet, heading down the slope. Several trailed her. From the fall and the extent of her injuries, D.G. lost her footing quickly. She hit the ground and rolled down the slope. When the ground evened out, D.G. slid to a stop.

As her vision restored, she could see that the Longboats were far from her. Grabbing Cain's hat, she stood. Only to be knocked to the ground. D.G. landed on her stomach, hearing a wicked laugh from behind. Turning slowly, D.G. found herself face to face, once again, with Zero.

"Did you really think you could escape?" Zero asked. He grabbed D.G. and lifted her up.

With most of her force, D.G. kicked Zero in the knee. Zero released D.G. and dropped to the ground. D.G. stumbled back from Zero and turned to escape. Before D.G. could get two feet. Zero grabbed her ankle.

D.G. scrounged around, trying to find something to hold onto. Zero pulled her back towards him. D.G. lashed out, striking Zero across the face. D.G. used the time to stand and get a few feet form him.

By now, the Longboats were nearly down the slope. Zero stood and lunged at D.G. Trying to stay ahead of him, D.G. maneuvered her body, only to be accompanied by pain throughout her body. D.G. turned to head, hearing the Longboats footsteps. Zero took the opportunity and struck D.G.

D.G. fell backwards onto the ground. Her head slammed against the ground. For a brief few seconds, her head was spinning. Suddenly, D.G. couldn't breath. She felt something around her neck, cutting off the air. Her eyesight cleared long enough for D.G. to see Zero was strangling her. Her eyesight blurred again.

D.G. grasped Zero's hand, trying to free herself. She tried to gather air into her lungs, but Zero's grip was too strong. The lack of air began taking its toll. D.G. began feeling lightheaded. Her grip on Zero's hand began to loosen. D.G.'s hand slid from Zero's hand. Her right hand lightly clutched Cain's hat. As her eyes reverted into shadows, she could make out something running towards her. Possibly another Longcoat.

Suddenly, Zero's pressure disappeared. D.G. felt the cool night air enter into her lungs. Her eyes opened. Still partially blurry, D.G. looked around. She could make out zero's figure several feet from her, hunched over on the ground.

D.G. then heard something around her. She could feel someone was standing over her. All around her, something sounded different, but she couldn't tell. As her mind finally cleared, she could make out everything. The Longboats were fighting someone. Their shouts filled her ears.

D.G. rolled over onto her stomach carefully. She watched Zero stand. He walked towards her, revealing his gun. Before Zero fired, from behind D.G., someone lunged at Zero, knocking the out of his hand. She watched as the figure landed a few punches to Zero.

D.G. pushed herself onto her knees. Still hunching over the ground, she felt a hand on her back.

"Hang on kiddo." It was Cain. The Longboats were fighting her friends. And they were winning.

Zero was back on his feet. He stared at Cain, "So you are alive!"

"This'll only take a moment Deeg." Cain whispered.

"I'm in no hurry." D.G. replied.

Cain met Zero and punched him full force. Zero was knocked off balance and fell back on the ground. This time he didn't get back up. D.G. smiled, only to regret it when she remembered how badly he was hurt.

Glitch, Raw, and Toto ended their fights. They hurried over to D.G., still hunched over on the ground. Cain knelt next to D.G., just as concerned, or maybe even more so.

D.G. looked at each one of them, thankful they had found her. "I've been looking for you guys."

"We've been looking for you. We didn't know if you survived that fall." Glitch said.

"We can have a reunion once we're far from them. Can you walk?" Cain asked.

"Maybe." D.G. stood up, very shaky. She took one step and collapsed back onto her knees. Before D.G. could try again, Cain lifted her into his arms.

"I got ya, kid. Let's go." Cain said. They quickly moved away from the beaten Longboats.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I own nothing


	5. Chapter 5

When they had reached a safe distance from the Longboats, Cain set D.G. against a tree trunk. Everyone gathered around her.

"You gave us quite a scare kid."

"Scared you not make it." Raw replied.

"I did, but barely." D.G. said. She turned to Cain. "I also found something of yours." She held out his hat.

Cain smiled, "Thanks kid."

D.G. gave Cain his hat, "What happened to you? You don't look like you fell off the gorge wall."

"I didn't. Halfway down the wall, I caught hold of the edge. Of course, I realized too late, that I didn't have your hand anymore. Maybe I should've let go." Cain answered.

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to." D.G. said. She laughed slightly. She grabbed her ribs and stopped laughing. D.G. adjusted herself against the tree.

Cain placed a hand on her shoulder carefully, "Take it easy Deeg. All things considered, you shouldn't even be conscious right now."

"Well, I guess I'm lucky to stand so much." D.G. stated.

"Luck nothing kid. It's a miracle. Raw, you think you can help?" Cain asked.

Raw nodded, "May hurt."

D.G. smiled, "Raw, nothing could more painful than this."

In roughly a minute, Raw had D.G. fully healed. Although her clothes were permanently stained, D.G. could finally move without aching.

Cain looked at the sky. A small hint of light showed in the sky, "We take two hours, and head out."

Now that D.G. was healed, she could finally see clearly. Her eyes spotted something, rather disturbing, about Cain. D.G. watched as Cain walked oddly to a nearby tree and sat down.

D.G. stood and joined Cain. He looked at her, giving D.G. a confirmation of what she suspected. "So it was your blood."

Cain simply nodded.

"Why didn't you let Raw heal you?" D.G. asked.

"Because I didn't find them until I ran into Zero and you." Cain answered.

"How bad is it?" D.G. asked.

Cain took off his hat, showing D.G. the extent. Above his hairline, only a few centimeters above his forehead, Cain had a large gash. Most of the blood had crusted over, but the trail ran down the side of his head.

"It's not that bad as it could've been." Cain replied.

D.G. noticed his leg, "No, I think it's worse. Nice splint job."

Cain sighed. "When I caught onto the edge, by body slammed into it. I didn't notice my head for a while."

"Cain, how could you lift me with your leg that way?" D.G. asked.

"I don't know. It didn't matter to me. I swore to the Mystic Man that I'd protect you. So letting you walk, or stumble, away wasn't an option. And I don't regret it." Cain replied.

"I think you hit your head too hard Mr. Cain. I'll get Raw." D.G. said.

"No D.G." Cain called. But D.G. had already stood and walked from his reach. Cain was forced to wait for her to return with Raw. And to his aggravation, he was healed quickly. Although it was comforting not to have his leg sear in pain anymore.

D.G. sat next to Cain while Raw returned to his spot, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Cain gave D.G. an annoyed look. D.G. replied with a smile. "You're a strange kid Deeg."

"I'm not a kid Cain." D.G. replied.

"Well, you're something. After that fall, being caught by Zero, trying to fight him, most people would've given up." Cain said.

"We don't have to luxury of giving up right now. And the worst is still to come probably, so I can't let those things get in the way." D.G. explained.

Cain smiled, "Good cal Deeg. You're stronger then you let everyone believe."

"No, I'm only this strong cause of you guys." D.G. gave Cain a playful nudge.

Cain shook his head, "You're stronger than you think kid. You'll see. Now, we've got an early start. Get some rest."

"Right. After fall off a cliff, fighting a couple Longcoats, you'd think I'd be tired." D.G. said. She stood up and walked back to her previous seat. She leaned against the tree and closed her eyes.

Cain smiled and pulled his hat over his face. _Kids got more strength than any of us._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End.

So what did you think?


End file.
